


Rekindling

by CrypticGabriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Brief Military Kink, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Family Fluff, Implied Past Pregnancy, M/M, Makeup Sex, Marriage Burnout, Military Background, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Lance (Voltron), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Lance was happily married to a Marine Drill Instructor. At least, he thought he was. They'd been married for twelve years and had four kids together, and now he was worried the love was dying.





	Rekindling

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing in the Shance Support Squad server, clearly. Special thank you to the server, and as always, for the encouragement to post my work!

_Lance loved being married to a_ military man. He remembered when they first met. Lance worked in a beach town, and Shiro showed up with friends from the Marine Corps, dressed in uniform. At the time, he was on commission, frequently going on tours in different areas of the world. And of all the beaches in all the world, Shiro had to waltz into his.

He’d swept him right off his feet, capping their first meeting off with a long night of passion. And even though he had to go back on tour after that first night together, Lance knew right away that he was going to spend the rest of his life with him, just by looking into his eyes.

The kept in touch via letters and video chats on occasion, and Lance stayed with him through it all. From his brief time in Fort Dix, to his deployment overseas… to the devastating accident that nearly claimed his life. Shiro had thought that _surely_ Lance wouldn’t want him right now, with him being damaged goods. But much to his complete surprise, Lance knelt down at his bedside, staying him all throughout. He’d held his remaining hand in a careful but vice-like grip. And in the end, Lance was the one that asked Shiro to marry him. And in that juxtaposed turn of events, he’d said yes.

Shiro made the choice to continue his service. He went back to the academy, hardened himself up further, and he continued his career as a US Marine Corps Drill Instructor. And during this time, he and Lance married, and they quickly decided to start a family. It took a couple years of trying, and that was difficult to accomplish with Shiro constantly going back and forth from the base, but it was all worth it after Lance revealed the positive pregnancy test for their first child. They had a son named Andreas.

Then one child turned into three, with the birth of their twin girls. And then, of course, their newest addition to the family was baby Milo, who was currently eight months old. Before they knew it, they’d been married for twelve years, and their entire lives revolved around their children.

Lance was proud of his family. He loved his children and hardworking husband, and he loved his own jobs. He’d started a local business selling organic baby food, and he was also a supermarket clerk in the few morning hours while the kids were at school. He greatly enjoyed what he did, and he had enough time during the day to take care of the house and the kids. And that was a reward he took full-heartedly. Especially since… well, while he adored his husband so much, he was never home.

When he had new recruits, he was cryptic for three months. Shiro was up every morning before four in the morning and out the door before Lance would wake up. He came home at eight in the evening, just in time to catch the tail end of dinner and kiss the children good night. So, whenever he _was_ home, both of them were too focused on the kids—as they should be—to have any time for themselves. It was so wrong of him to be jealous, but he couldn’t help it!

Lance couldn’t remember the last time they went out together. And the last time they had sex down to the day. It was an attempt to rekindle their old flame. Before that, they hadn’t had any in four years, and it’d ended with Shiro having to leave and go back to the base. Nine months later, Milo came along. It was safe to say that the attempt didn’t work, the flame being snuffed out. There wasn’t really a way for them to get into a romantic mood, anyways, with their eight-year-old son’s cub scout meetings, the twins’ dance recitals, and with Lance being covered in their baby’s excessive bodily fluids.

The breaking point for Lance happened one morning before kids had to go to school. It was during Shiro’s time off, and he was already out the door at four in the morning to do his daily exercises. Milo was being fed his oatmeal and mashed bananas. The twins kept playing with each other’s pigtails in between eating their breakfast. And Andreas constantly kept asking Lance if he could sleep over his friend’s house this upcoming weekend. Lance completely forgot what the friend’s name was.

“Can I, Dad? Please, please, _please?”_

“Andy, I told you, you have to ask your father,” Lance sighed. “He should be home for soon.” He kept looking the clock while making his husband a cup of coffee. In fact, Shiro should’ve been home five minutes ago. It was always the same routine every day when he was home. It was never like him to be late.

“Daaaaad, Lena pulled my hair!” one of his daughters whined.

“No, I didn’t! Lucia started it first!”

“Girls, please,” he frowned, trying to diffuse the situation. “Just settle down. I’ll fix your hair before the bus comes.”

He was startled at hearing the door, followed by the sound of hard but playful footsteps that could only be made by a familiar pair of combat boots.

“FAMILY, ATTEN-HUT!”

“Daddy!!” The three of them all rushed over to give Shiro the biggest hugs they could. They absolutely loved when he was home, and Lance watched them interact with great fondness.

Shiro grinned while holding his children. “Alrighty, roll call!”

One by one, the kids happily shouted their names in fits of giggles.

“Andy!”

“Lena!”

“Lucia!”

“Aaah!” That was baby Milo.

“Lance is here too,” he’d said with a smile.

Shiro looked up briefly. “Hey, babe.” He was smiling and still talking with the kids. “Alright, the bus arrives at 0820. Make sure you’re all in tip-top shape. Not a single hair out of place, no wrinkles in your clothes, and your lunch bags in hand.”

“Sir, yes Sir!” They all cheerfully gave their dad their best salutes.

“All taken care of, Senior Drill Instructor,” Lance teased happily and handed lunch bags to each of the children. He also fixed the twins’ hairstyles, ushering them out the door. He leaned up in his crouch on the floor to give his husband a kiss, but instead of a kiss in return, he was met with a rush of air as Shiro was walking the kids over to the bus stop.

When was the last time they’d kissed?

He sulked while going back into the house to clean Milo’s face and put him in his bouncy seat and let him watch his morning shows. Shiro came back in a few moments later, letting out a relieved sigh.

“Coffee,” he groaned and slumped back in the dining room to get his mug, specially made by Lance. “I dunno how you do this every day.”

“Man, I don’t know,” Lance chuckled, walking back over again. He ran his hands along his strong arms with a grin. “So, I have a few invoices to file and orders to ship out today, but I think I can squeeze in a few minutes while Milo’s watching TV. What do you say?”

Shiro just… sighed. “Lance, I’m too tired for that.”

Lance’s face fell almost instantly. “…What? But. B-but it’s been a while.”

“C’mon, Lance. At least we had it recently.”

“Yeah. A year and a half ago.”

“You’ve been keeping track?”

“Hello!” Lance gestured towards Milo. “That was the last time!”

Shiro rolled his eyes. “Great, here we go.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s not like we _have_ to have sex in order to be considered married. You’re acting a little too immature about this.”

Lance scoffed. “Excuse me?!”

“You need to stand down, Lance.”

“‘Stand down?’ I’m not one of your soldiers! You don’t get to treat me like you treat your recruits, _drill sergeant.”_

“You take that back,” he snarled. “I’m a _Marine!”_

Lance glared. “It sounds like your job is more important to you than me!” He heard Milo getting worked up from all the yelling, but he was far from done. He was going to throw everything on the table.

“Don’t you dare say that. You know how hard I try to be there for the kids!”

“But what about _me?”_ Lance snapped.

“What _about_ you?!”

Why was he being so cold towards him? He really didn’t feel like they were married anymore, despite the wedding bands on their fingers. “You know what, just go! Do whatever you want, just don’t stay here!”

“Fine. I won’t,” he muttered and went off to the bedroom. “I’m never home, right? I won’t be missed. There’s no reason for me to stay here, clearly!”

“…What are you saying?” Lance rushed into their room, seeing Shiro pack a couple bags. “Shiro, wait! Where are you gonna go?”

“I’ll just stay near the base,” Shiro shrugged. “Less of a commute. You keep implying that we don’t feel married, then maybe we shouldn’t be.”

“You… y-you don’t mean that.” He tried holding his arm after his bags were packed, wanting him to stay. “We’re just upset. Baby, what about the kids?”

“We’ll get to it when we get there.”

“Shiro, I want you _here!”_ Tears were welling up in his eyes. “Please, baby, all I want is for you to act like you love me! I want you to kiss me, have breakfast with me, eat dinner with me, just _stay_ so we can sleep in the same bed! I miss you. Please don’t go, I’m sorry.”

“I just…” Shiro sighed, opening the front door. “Lance, I need some time alone.”

“No! You don’t get to just walk out!” Lance rushed after him. “That’s an order!”

But despite his demand, he’d left.

He was in tears. This wasn’t the first time that Shiro left the house like that. But each time, Lance was always worried that he’d never come back. Maybe he was right, though. What if they shouldn’t be married? Bickering was common in their marriage, ever since the twins were born, but when their arguments grew brash and hostile, there was no telling where that would lead to.

\--

_Lance just told the kids that_ daddy was going back to work. He didn’t want to upset them by saying they were separating, and leaving for the base was so common that they’d easily accepted it. Shiro came every other day to see the kids, and that was it. He didn’t know if Shiro was trying to prove a point, or what. But he was devastated, even when he tried to keep a brave face for his family while his marriage was having a hard time. When Shiro stopped coming back to the house, he knew that he was really working with recruits now. He would never just up and leave the kids like that.

He called every night to talk to them, like he normally would. Andy, Lena, and Lucia all took turns, and Shiro face timed with the baby so they could see each other. That was a regular routine. But when it came to Lance, there was nothing but a dry good night and a brief overview of how the day at school went, as well as any comments that their teachers might have had.

Three weeks after that fallout, Lance had to put the twins to bed when Shiro called, and he kept the same routine. And when it came to the very end, Shiro was still talking with the baby.

“Daddy misses you,” he grinned while talking with him over the phone.

Milo quickly clapped, babbling and reaching for the phone as Lance held it. He loved seeing how happy the baby was to talk to him.

“Now, be good and go to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Shiro waved happily and blew him a kiss. “Good night, Milo.”

“Say bye-bye to Daddy,” Lance cooed, gently tucking the baby in. “Bye-bye. Good night, Daddy.”

Even after he left the nursery, Lance let out a sad sigh as he switched the call to audio. Their nightly catchup started out like normal, but he hated the dry conversations more than anything. “Andy got a good grade on his test,” he mumbled. “And Milo is sitting up by himself.”

“That’s great.” He heard the smile in Shiro’s voice. “I’m done in a few weeks, so I’ll be able to see him.”

“Good.” Lance smiled faintly. “The kids will be happy to see you… Well, have a good night.”

“Lance, wait.”

He blinked, settling on the bed. It always felt much bigger without Shiro in it. “What is it?”

“Lance… I want to say that I’m sorry,” he sighed. “You were right. You were absolutely right. I’ve had such a hard time separating work life from home life, and I never make enough time for you. And I’m really sorry.”

He worried his lip and glanced down. “Shiro…” He shivered. “I really miss you. But no matter what I try, it never works. A-and I don’t know what to do.”

“You’re not doing anything wrong. It’s all on me,” he said. “I’ll work something out, okay, baby? I promise.”

“Right…” Lance turned on his side, still on the phone. “I’ll let you go, then. You need your sleep.”

“No, no, hold on.” His voice was low. “You don’t trust me, do you? You don’t think I can keep my promise.”

He covered his mouth, starting to shake his head but realizing that Shiro couldn’t actually see his face. “No. I don’t.”

He heard a shaky breath over the phone, and he wiped his eyes. Shiro sounded genuinely upset. “Lance, baby… I want you to believe me, please. Lance—are you tired?”

“N-not really.”

“Good. Then tonight,” Shiro murmured. “Lance, tonight I’ll give you a preview. Would you like that?”

He raised a brow. “…A preview of what?”

“Why don’t you take your clothes off for me, and I’ll tell you?”

His heart was pounding. His face darkened. Was he really…?

“Okay…” He shivered and undressed himself after putting his phone down beside him. He looked down at his body, for once relieved that Shiro couldn’t see him. Lance quickly tilted his head up. “O-okay, I’m naked.” He wasn’t exactly comfortable with explicitly saying everything out loud, but that was more from making himself believe that he was no longer appealing.

“Good,” Shiro chuckled, “so am I. Fuck, I missed you. Our last time should’ve been much better.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Lance shrugged. “You nutted within five minutes, and I got a Charlie horse. Got a kid out of it.”

“Babe, _stop.”_ Shiro was laughing harder. “Now, tell me. You gotta refresh my memory. What do you look like?”

“Oh, you don’t wanna know that…”

“Yes, I do.” He could hear the smile in Shiro’s voice. “Yes. Talk to me.”

Lance’s face was red as he looked down. “Well… so far, my top scars are healing better. The uh… baby weight is still there. There’s some flab and gross stretch marks there. And on my thighs.”

“Those stretch marks aren’t gross.”

He blushed, spreading his legs. “You’d think differently if you saw them.”

“Me? No way,” he chuckled. “If I was there right now, I’d be right above you, kissing down your body and _especially_ your belly. You deserve love everywhere on your body, okay?”

“Shiro…” He sighed in awe.

“And once I kiss down, I’ll suck your dick,” Shiro crooned, making Lance shiver. “Fuck, I wanna see you so bad. I can practically taste you right now.”

He gasped, feeling a jolt of arousal. He was fighting the impulse though, and he wasn’t even sure why. “F-fuck…”

“Are you touching yourself, Lance?” he murmured. “I want you to imagine my mouth on you.”

Lance realized that he wasn’t touching himself, but after that downward spiral back to reality he hurried and moved his hand down. He wanted to please his husband. “I-I am, baby.”

“Good,” he chuckled. “But if you’re gonna address me, you will call me ‘Sir.’”

His breath hitched, and he spread his legs wider. “Y-yes, Sir.”

“That’s it…” Lance could hear Shiro trail off into a moan. Hearing it made Lance grin, growing more excited. “Keep talking to me. That’s an order.”

“Uh-huh.” Lance stammered, one hand gripping his pillow while the other was rubbing himself off. “I-I’m so hard, Sir. Want you…” He whined, trying to flick faster and mimic how Shiro liked to give him head. He’d nearly forgotten how he did that.

“I want you too, baby.”

He could hear Shiro stroking himself. He guessed that he lowered his phone so Lance could hear it much better, and he shivered at the sounds.

“It’s been way too long. Mmm, you have no idea… how often I imagine fucking you when I’m s-supposed to be instructing recruits. I-I’ve missed you way too much.”

“P-please,” he whined, writhing in the bed as he started fingering himself. “Please, baby—”

“Don’t you have any respect for your superiors?”

He jumped a bit and hurried to recollect himself. “Yes, Sir,” he whimpered. “S-Sir, I want your cock.”

“Mmm I need yours, too,” he purred. “Lemme hear you.”

Lance quivered, trying to raise his legs up higher. It’d be much easier if they were wrapped around his waist. So he started to tell him just that, wanting him to know _everything._ “I-I want my legs around you, Sir. I need it!”

“Don’t wake up the kids,” Shiro sneered.

He quickly covered his mouth, shivering and pulling his fingers out just as he was getting closer. He went right back to rubbing his dick, trembling while his hips jolted up with each wave of pleasure. “S-Sir, I’m gonna… p-please, let me come.” He felt like this went by way too quickly, but he was so anxious to be with him that he couldn’t help but spill over almost immediately.

“Go ahead, baby. You deserve it,” he groaned. “Please, come for me. Let me hear you.”

His thighs closed around his arm, his hand still hurriedly touching himself as he came so hard that his head was pulsing. It was difficult, trying to hold back his noises, but he wanted to be so good for Shiro. After all, a man that had trained hundreds, if not thousands, or soldiers deserved the highest amount of respect. Especially since this was the type of man he was married to.

“O-ohhh, Sir, I came so much,” he whined, playing it up to help make his husband come. “I-I want you to mark me up with it. Give me all of it.” He didn’t stop talking until he heard Shiro break.

Lance was still shaking from the intensity of the orgasm, and he was still on the phone with Shiro, just listening to him breathe and calm down. They didn’t say much for a little while, and during that time Lance cleaned himself up and pulled his boxers on.

“Lance?” He then heard over the phone. “You still there?”

“Yeah,” he murmured and snuggled up into his blankets. “That was incredible, baby. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too,” Shiro hummed. “And it will be even better when I’m there with you. Next time.”

Lance started to feel giddy at just the idea of it, but in the back of his mind, he still feared that there wouldn’t be a next time. And if there would be, it wouldn’t happen for several years. But he kept quiet about that so that he could forgive his husband. He did so much for the family, and it was wrong of him to think so lowly of him.

“I love you.” He settled on that and smiled. “I’ll see you really soon. Good night.”

“Good night, Lance.”

\--

_The twins had their bath, and_ Andy was still watching TV in the living room. Milo was still happily playing on the floor with his toys. Everyone was settled down on a Friday night. Lance rested, already half asleep on the couch. It was still pretty early, almost even in the evening.

He heard jingling of keys from the other side of the door. The three older kids perked up immediately at the sound, starting to get excited.

“Daddy?!” Andy hurried right over to the door.

“Daddy’s home!”

Shiro came home wearing his uniform, a huge smile on his face. It woke Lance right up, and he was just so happy that the kids got to see their father.

“Daddy, Daddy, look what I made for you in art class!” Lucia hurried to the kitchen and then back to Shiro so she could show him a picture. “It’s you at the Marine place!”

“I love it. Thank you, sweetheart,” he grinned. Setting the picture down on the table, he went and picked the baby up in his arms. “And here’s my little baby boy. Look how big you’re getting!”

Lance’s smile grew wider as the baby giggled, and he got up excitedly. It was routine for him to settle the kids back down while Shiro went down the hall right away to shower and get to sleep. “C’mon, let’s give Daddy some air. He’s had a long few weeks.”

Shiro set Milo back down on the floor with his toys before moving closer to Lance. He had this bright smile on his face and quickly held him close. “Hi, Lance.” The next thing Lance knew, Shiro pulled him in for a deep and loving kiss.

His eyes were wide at first, but he quickly relaxed into it, hugging him tight and curling his fingers into the fabric of his uniform. He never wanted to let go of him.

“Eww, yuck!” the kids whined in the background, but that just made Lance start to laugh in the kiss.

“W-what was that about?” Lance grinned, feeling more kisses on his face and lips.

“What, am I not allowed to kiss my husband when I come home?” he teased, running his fingers through his hair. “And I have something really important to tell you guys. I’m not gonna be a Drill Instructor anymore. This was my last set of recruits, and I’m retiring.”

“What?”

The twins hurried to take their dad’s hands. “What does that mean?”

“It means that I’ll be home a lot more. We’ll be one big, happy family again.”

“YAY!” The three of them were incredibly excited, while the baby minded his own business on the floor, and Lance was about to start crying.

Later on in the evening, the kids went off to bed, and Lance had his shower. He came in wearing one of Shiro’s larger Marine shirts. He wore a smile so big, still elated by the news of Shiro finally being able to stay home. Shiro was already falling asleep, but for once he didn’t mind that. He’d have much more time with him now.

He settled into the bed, snuggling close to his husband’s warm body. It felt so good to sleep next to him again, and he kissed his shoulder and the back of his neck, hearing him hum softly in the middle of his sleepy daze.

“There’s a farewell dinner happening tomorrow,” Shiro mumbled drowsily. “You’re invited.”

Lance smiled gently and nuzzled his arm. “The kids are gonna love that.”

At that, Shiro shook his head. “No. It’ll be just you and me.”

His eyes widened. “…Just us?”

“Mhm.” Shiro yawned. “Andreas will be at his friend’s house this weekend. The twins are going to Hunk and Keith’s house to be with their daughter. And the baby will be with your parents.”

His face softened as he snuggled further next to his husband. “W-what do I even wear?”

Shiro’s warm chuckle while he rested. “As long as you’re happy and smiling, you can wear whatever you want.”

\--

_Shiro received several medals for his_ outstanding service. And the dinner was incredible. They had food that Lance wouldn’t normally see on a daily basis. He was so happy to see Shiro getting all the recognition he deserved, and he felt even more excited to be himself in front of other adults. He was also treated like an honored guest.

Everyone applauded Shiro, as well as other decorated soldiers that were retiring. And as Lance enjoyed his meal, his husband sat across from him at their small table.

“You look so handsome in that tux,” Shiro grinned.

Lance blushed and looked at him. “Have any of these Marines ever heard you _not_ yell before tonight?”

Shiro blushed darkly. “Of course, they have.” They ate together, and it was hard for them to talk about anything else but the kids. “So uh… do you want another baby?”

At that, Lance dropped his fork. “Milo isn’t even a year old yet!”

He laughed and blushed. “I’ve barely seen any of them while they were babies. I just wanted to be a part of that.”

“Yeah, baby, but _five?_ That’s a lot to handle at once.”

“I’ll be there to help,” he assured him. “I’m not gonna force you to either, it was just a thought.”

Lance smiled and shook his head. He’d be lying if he didn’t say that he loved the idea of their family growing, but… _god,_ his poor body needed a break. “I’m sure you’d want another one before we turn forty, but let’s not get too crazy about it. Maybe after Milo turns one, we can try again. But after that, _no more.”_

“Okay, okay,” he chuckled. “But… we don’t have to have a baby if we wanna sleep together. So maybe, I was thinking…”

“You know the answer to that question.” Lance was grinning wide.

He blushed. “Yes, I hope?”

“Yes.”

\--

_Upon coming home that night, Shiro_ and Lance were all over each other. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other, and they kissed so hard that they were breathless. Clothes were haphazardly strewn all over the floor. Lance was so excited that he felt like they were in their twenties again.

The hurried into their room, trying to pull their pants and boxers off. Shiro was incredibly strong, and Lance was unprepared for when he could easily throw his body up onto the bed. He was lying on his back panting, staring up at his husband while his heart pounded. He shivered from the sudden chill in the air, suddenly realizing all at once that he was naked in front of Shiro during a genuine moment of intimacy for the first time in _ages._

“Fuck…” Shiro leaned down to kiss his neck, making Lance whine. “You’re so gorgeous, baby.”

Lance’s lip quivered, and he hurried to hold Shiro close. “I love you.”

“Mmm I love you too,” he murmured, giving him another kiss before trailing his kisses down.

Lance felt kisses on his belly, and his heart melted. Shiro was so careful with his stretched and scarred skin, and he caressed him in ways that he didn’t think he’d ever experience again. He felt like he was falling in love all over again. He was with the man he’d first met.

“Remember how we met?” Shiro murmured, moving his hand up to his chest to tease a nipple. “That summer along the boardwalk?”

His face lit up as he nodded quickly. “I was just thinking about that night. You were so nervous.”

“And you knew exactly what to say,” he hummed, starting to kiss lower. “And we went up to the hotel room…”

Lance’s breath was stolen as soon as he felt Shiro’s tongue teasing his engorged dick. He hurried to hold his hair. “Y-yeah. With you being so shy I didn’t… e-expect you to be so good at sex.” He breathed out a laugh.

He felt Shiro’s hum against his cock before hearing it, and he moaned out, unrestrained. He was so, _so_ happy that the kids were away for the night. “Shiro, _Shiro!”_

Shiro was sucking him off, his lips closed around him while he flicked his tongue rapidly. Lance quickly spread his legs wide, his foot digging into his shoulder blades to try and pull him closer and keep his mouth right _there._

“Ohh, fuck!” he cried and felt Shiro shove his fingers inside him. He desperately rode against his face, and his body arched up higher. “Shiro, b-baby! I’m gonna…”

Lance felt everything tighten and coil, growing hotter and sweatier under the heat of it all. Shiro practically moaned, making that just enough to tip him over the edge. He quickly came with a whine, messing his husband’s face up further. He hoped that this normally professional, militaristic face now had his cum and juices running down his chin. He wanted to see how dirty he got from giving him all the love he’d been begging for.

“F-fuck…” he whimpered and tried to pull Shiro back up, but his limbs already felt like jelly. He kissed him deeply, tasting himself and moaning into his mouth. His legs were still sprawled out, so much so that they were starting to feel cramped. But he was indifferent to the dull pain. He was still giving this lovestruck grin.

Shiro smiled and stayed hovered over him. “Baby, you taste so good… Think you’re up for more?”

Unable to string enough words together in a sentence, he quickly nodded his head and yanked him back down for another kiss.

Lance kept a tight hold on him, fearing that Shiro would slip away from him if he let go. He did some prepping, thank goodness, his fingers coated in lube to help keep everything slick. And every time he touched his overstimulated dick he whined, anxious for more but not wanting too much all at once. Thank goodness for this, as well, but Shiro slid a condom over his girth before lubing himself up.

Lance shivered as he felt the tip of his cock right against his hole. And just pressing inside him had him seeing stars.

He pulled him right in, his legs locked around his waist and his limbs trapping him in a tight hold. Shiro had to keep still to prevent himself from finishing too soon, but Lance was so patient. It was all okay. They were doing this now, and that was all that mattered. His hips were tentative but careful. He was singing his praises, his jaw slack as each thrust made him jolt while being plowed into the bed.

His hips were pistoning in faster and harder, the bed rocking as Lance dug divots into Shiro’s back and shoulders. When he wasn’t moaning aloud and crying, Shiro was suffocating him with deep, passionate kisses. There wasn’t much he could say. It was all just so _good!_ And he wanted _more,_ he wanted it harder and faster, and he loved it!

The heat was already coiling fast, and his hips rode up to the best of their ability against Shiro’s hard, wet thrusts. Their moans were harmonious, even when Shiro had his face buried in the crook of his husband’s neck. Lance was so close, and Shiro was going faster, and _faster,_ and suddenly Shiro’s one hand was on his dick while Lance clung to him and nearly screamed.

He couldn’t even warn him that he was about to come. He was soon shuddering and clenching tightly around him as the second orgasm ravaged right through his body. He writhed there, hearing the wet slaps and feeling Shiro still going at that menacing pace. _Good._ He never wanted this to ever end.

“F-fuck, fuck!” Shiro moaned out, trembling for several moments as he eventually came as well. Lance was shaking, holding him tightly while Shiro clung to him as well.

They stayed like this together, staying in an iron grip. Their breathing evened, and he stayed in a tight and intimate embrace. They kissed each other, at first hungry but tapering off into careful and slow ones. Even after pulling away, Lance could feel Shiro’s breath ghosting over his mouth. Lance looked up into his eyes, and immediately he felt so much relief.

“I love you.” The two of them smiled as they both said it at the same time. They were just that in tune with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://tiff-the-little-wanderer.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/wandering_tiff)


End file.
